


You belong to me little birdie

by chiaravargas93



Series: One shot (short story) [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne is Batman, Joker tim drake, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Robincest, Top Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: He have killed them all his family of choice , him and the youngest are the only one of the bat of gotham city to left.  So he became the new joker and have ended the original.  But the youngest who became the caped crusader belong to him and only him in their game that he cannot escape.
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi & Damian Wayne, Mia "maps" Mizoguchi & damian wayne & nell little & carrie kelley & terry mcginnis & matt mcginnis, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: One shot (short story) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	You belong to me little birdie

**Author's Note:**

> I see on twitter the idea of batman damian x joker tim and these idea where so interresting it just make me want to write one just an endless possibility in these headcanon.  
> For the title i'm don't really good for the naming so i make one but can change it later.. it's a one shot for now but i can write more chapter if i found any idea. It's an other story but i want to write an harley quinn damian x joker tim later.

The joker is dead long live the joker.  
The clown have tortured him in an abondonned wharehouse to make him into joker junior his successor so he make sure that it will be the last thing that he could ever do and killed him with a crowbar (And that he whould never came back to life even with this godforssaken pit that he will always be destroyed what so serious joker it's all a little laugh ).

When tim drake became the joker damian became Batman (he was the last of their family with tim the joker with punchline his new side-kick have killed them all he destroyed what rested of tim family so he make sure that this son of a bitch whould learn the true sense of the world torture).

And damian have earned his attention the little brat who have taken his place as robin and have been the bane of his existence once upon a time have became so interresting he always wanted to catch him even if he never succeded it was pitiful really (to see him struggle , ashamed but too proud to give up to always come back while he whould never catch him always reduced to run fool errand , to fall agaisnt tim plan because if he was smart and trained for all his life tim was smartest he will always outsmart his little birdie )

With him he was never bored but the babybat attention should belong to him and only him so he made plan (he was always good at it after all) killed the others villain and incapacited them , what they do to damian he will make them pay in double (he enjoyed the look on damian face captured by his camera when he saw the head of talia and ra al ghul that he gifted him )

(As your big brother nobody can hurt you but me don't you think little brother ?) because he was Batman nemesis not anyone else , this was his spot his to have and if other want to have it they will have to pass by his cold dead body.

But then his silly little birdie though that he can leave timmy and found a successor to pass over the cowl in terry mcginnis a cadmus clone of Bruce (he even have a robin and batgirl in carrie kelley and nell little and Maps mochizuki a friend from gotham academy was oracle he have no doubt that terance little brother matt whould be the next robin).

He Forget little timmy when he built himself a new family no can do he whould not let himself be forgotten (it's so unfair that he want to kill them all while damian whould only have to watch and couldn't left like the joker make that to him because how dare he move on when the family was dead)

He whould not let damian left him even if he have to broke every bone of his body and grave his name a permanant reminder of who own him (or maybe he could grave a small on his face he always scowled he should loosen up a bit ).

He can't escape him, can't escape their game he won't let him, only in death can he do that (who was he kidding he already have some plan for that even in death they will be together).  
He will make him learn that it's him who dict the rules , who decide if this stop or no.  
(And if this stop he will take him away from the world with a final victory, just for him and only him and he whould learn to want him because to the victor go the spoil)

**Author's Note:**

> You can either die as a hero or you can live long enough to see yourself become a villain  
> Harvey dent the dark knight


End file.
